Edwardian imposible
by Anthy Swan
Summary: ¿que pasaria si estas sufriendo y llegara una persona importante a tu vida? ¿si por su responsabilidad no pudiera estar contigo? y ¿si tu lo amas?...
1. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Viernes, al fin viernes, acaba de terminar otra semana más de mi estupida vida. Yo arreglaba mis cosas para irme cuando mi mejor amiga me dijo:

-Bella, acuérdate de estudiar el fin de semana.- _"aaaah… verdad que tengo prueba del martes al viernes de la próxima semana_".pensé

-Gracias por recordármelo Alice- le dije muy sarcásticamente.

-Recuerda, Martes: Sociedad; Miércoles: Matemática; Jueves: Naturaleza; Viernes: Lenguaje.- me dijo burlonamente.

-Te prometo que voy a estudiar.- hice una mueca.

-Si claro- rodó sus ojos y se puso a reír. Yo le hice un mohín.-Esta bien, te creo. Cuídate, adiós.

-Adiós amiga, que la pases bien el domingo- y le di un abrazo.

-¿El domingo?- me pregunto extrañada.

-Si, el domingo, ¿no olvidas que es el día del niño?-Le pregunte divertida.

-Jajaja, Bella estamos en 8º ¿Cómo quieres que celebremos el día del niño?- Pregunto burlonamente.

-Alice, tu eres hija única, Ovio que te van a regalar algo.- hice una mueca.- Además tienes suerte, yo tengo 2 hermanos y créeme que no es muy divertido- Las 2 nos pusimos a reír muy fuerte.

-OK, OK, tienes razón, nos vemos, Adiós!!!

-Adiós.- le dije y se fue.

Yo voy en una escuela muy hermosa, tiene hasta 4º medio y yo para variar voy en 8º básico, una etapa muy difícil para nosotros ya que tenemos que postular para 1º medio, y si que es complicado.

Bueno, me presento me llamo Bella, tengo 13 años, mi pelo y mis ojos son de color castaño chocolate y mido 1,54. En teoría soy una chica normal, tengo 3 amigas: Alice, (que es mi mejor amiga), Rosaline y Esme. Tengo 1 hermano de 3 años y una hermana de 8 años, ellos 2 son muy molestosos pero igual los quiero.

Seria muy difícil estudiar todo el fin de semana con esos 2 a mi lado, pero bueno que se la va a ser.

Me fui caminando tranquilamente con Rosaline al paradero, solo hablábamos de las malditas pruebas.

Llegue a mi casa salude a mi madre y le di un fuerte abrazo a mi hermano.

-Mamá ¿A que hora el tío del furgón va a venir a dejar a mi hermana?- Le pregunte.

-Deben estar por llegar ¿Por qué hija?- pregunto mi madre

-Es que necesito ir a comprar su regalo del dia del niño -Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Si, ve, todavía hay tiempo.- Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Le compre una agenda muy linda y con muchos dibujos. Volví a la casa y por suerte mi hermana todavía no llegaba, envolví el regalo y lo escondí entre mi ropa.

El Sábado me desperté muy tarde ya que a mi padre se le olvido despertarme.

Me duche y me puse a ordenar mi desordenada pieza y otras partes de la casa como niña buena.

-Hija- Me dijo mi padre.

-¿Si?- Le pregunte

-Supe que tenias prueba de matemáticas el miércoles.

-Eeeeeh… si ¿Por qué?- Hice una mueca.

-Porque llame a tu primo y el encantado te va a ayudar a estudiar matemáticas.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y ¿Cuándo nos juntaremos?- Pregunte desanimada.

-Hoy, en un rato más tendrás que ir a su casa.

"_Genial"_ Pensé _"desperdiciare nuevamente un sábado"_

-Gracias- Dije y me padre solo sonrío.

Una hora después fui a la casa de mi primo y el me explico detalladamente la materia.

Estuvo 3 horas explicándome y luego me fui a mi casa.

Me acosté muy temprano ya que sabia que ese domingo seria extremadamente largo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por los saltos y brincos de mis hermanos, puesto que los 2 saltaban en mi cama. Les entregue sus regalos y los 2 estaban muy felices. A mi para mi sorpresa mi madre me regalo un nuevo celular, era un Nokia 7373 muy hermoso.

Estudie todo el dia Naturaleza y Lenguaje, y cuando ya estaba arreglando las cosas para el lunes, me acorde de las palabras de mi amiga:

"_Martes: Sociedad; Miércoles: Matemática; Jueves: Naturaleza; Viernes: Lenguaje."_

¡¡Como puede ser posible!!, estudie para todas la pruebas menos para la de sociedad y es la prueba mas cercana que tengo. …_"¡¡¿Qué hago?!!" _Pensé muy alterada.

-¿Qué pasa hija?- Pregunto mi madre asustada

-Mamá, estudie para la prueba de todos los días menos para la del martes.

-Pero hija, ¿Cómo se te olvido? –Pregunto con una mueca.

-Lo siento pero de verdad se me olvido.-Le dije casi llorando, en sociedad me iba muy mal y la única solución era sacarme buena nota en esta prueba. -¿Puedo faltar mañana para estudiar?- Pregunte y le hice un mohín.

Mi mamá medito un poco y contesto:

-Esta bien, pero solo para estudiar. –Lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias mamá, te adoro. –Y la abrace.

Esa noche dormí placidamente.

Desperté alrededor de las 10am porque sonó el celular, lo vi. Y era un mensaje de mi mejor amiga.

-Auch… se me olvido avisarle que hoy faltaría. –Dije en voz alta.

El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

"_Espero no haberte despertado, pero solo te preguntare algo… ¡¡¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a faltar?!!, te llamare a las 15:30, cuando salga de clases._

_Cuídate, Adiós. _

_Alice". _

Yo me reí en mis adentros.

Estudie todo el dia sociedad.

Estaba sola en mi casa ya que mi madre estaba comprando, mi hermana en el colegio, mi hermano en el jardín y me padre en su trabajo. Eran las 15:40 cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Alo?- Conteste

-¡¡Bella!!- Me dijo mi súper amiga.

-Alice, tanto tiempo.-Las 2 comenzamos a reír.

Ella me contó lo que le habían regalado y yo le conté de mi súper regalo y porque falte.

-Bella, necesito contarte algo que paso en el curso.- Me dijo entusiasmada.

-Alice, discúlpame pero lo que pase en el colegio y sobre todo en el curso me tiene un poco cabreada. –Le dije a regañadientes.

-No te preocupes, yo no te iba a hablar de Jacob…-y se quedo callada sabiendo lo que yo pensaba.

-No te preocupes, el ya no me importa. -Le conteste y ella se puso a reír.

-¿Segura?-me pregunto divertida.

-Ovio que no me importa. –Hice una mueca.

-Esta bien, no te creo mucho, pero son tus sentimientos, mañana te cuento lo que paso. –Me dijo en un tono serio.

-Gracias, cuídate, Adiós. –Le dije.

-Adiós. –Me contesto y yo colgué el teléfono.

Me quede pensando en esa persona que tanto daño me hizo en 5º y 6º, y que todavía lo hacia. Se llama Jacob y fue el primer hombre que me hizo llorar y lo peor de todo, aunque yo lo niegue todavía me gustaba pero de una forma distinta…

Esa noche dormí mal, con un presentimiento enorme, sentía que ese martes cambiaria mi suerte…

* * *

Este es mi primer Fic oficial, espero que les guste

Esperare comentarios, tomates, Jacobs, Jaspers, Emmetts y por sobre todo Edwards

gracias

nos leemos

Anthy Swan


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Ese martes me levante muy temprano, pero no tenia ganas de ir a la escuela ya que me sentía muy mal, pero tuve que ser fuerte y me levante rapidísimo con ganas de ver a mi súper duper amiga.

Salí de mi casa a las 7:00am y tome la micro que me deja cerca de la escuela. Llegue a las 7:15 y me quedaban todavía 45 minutos para entrar a clase, detesto los martes porque mi hora de salida es alas 4:55pm y eso es mucho ya que mi horario normal es de las 8:00am hasta las 3:15pm.

Excepto los martes, como ya lo dije, y los miércoles que salgo a las 1:00pm.

En cierto aspecto amo mi colegio, pero detesto el horario de clases.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la escuela me dio una fuerte punzada en el pecho, y eso fue muy extraño.

Caminaba sola en los pasillos del colegio ya que todavía era muy temprano, cuando de repente vi algo que me destrozo el corazón…

Estaba ese maldito niño llamado Jacob besándose con una niña de 7º básico.

Vi que me miro, si me miro, pero con una mirada ¿apenada?, no lo se yo salí corriendo, llorando como tonta por todo el colegio, hasta que llegue al lugar donde todos mis compañeros de curso se juntan por la mañana, una escalera.

El lugar estaba vacío, me senté apoyando la espalda en la pared y apoye mi cabeza en las rodillas y seguí llorando…

"_¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerme esto? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer este sufrimiento? ¿Alguna vez me quiso? ¿Yo alguna vez le hice daño?"_ Pensaba y pensaba mientras lloraba desconsoladamente si saber que hacer_. "¿Y si se esta vengando de algo que quizás le hice en el pasado? ¿Y si se volvió a enamorar?..."_ Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había fijado que alguien me observaba.

Levante la cabeza y al frente mió había una persona hermosa.

Era un niño que nunca en mi vida había visto, era alto, delgado, sus ojos eran de un color verde y su pelo castaño claro.

Yo, de vergüenza volví a apoyar mi cabeza en mis rodillas y me puse a llorar nuevamente al recordar lo que había visto y presenciado hace unos pocos minutos atrás.

-Hola -Me saludo el niño con un tono preocupado.

-Hola -Le dije con un hilo de voz.

-¿Se podría saber porque lloras?

-No…te preocupes…no es nada. - Le dije entrecortadamente.

-Si fuera por nada no estarías así. -Me dijo con una mueca.

-No quiero aburrirte con esto tan absurdo. -Le dije desanimadamente.

-Desahógate, no me aburriré. -Me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Yo le conté lo que había visto y como me sentía, el me escucho con mucha atención.

-Te entiendo, a mi me paso lo mismo.-El hizo un mohín y yo me reí, el era encantador.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunte ansiosa.

-Me llamo…-No me alcanzo a contestar ya que escuche que gritaban mi nombre

Apareció de la nada Jacob y me agarro del brazo antes de que yo alcanzara a escapar.

Jacob era alto, moreno, ojos y pelo café oscuro, era lindo, pero ERA lindo ya que desde este día se había convertido en la persona más horrible que pudo haber pisado la tierra

.En ese instante lo mire a los ojos y me solté de su agarre.

-Bella, te puedo explicar lo que paso- me dijo desesperado.

-No tienes porque hacerlo- le dije aguantándome las lagrimas, viendo como el chico con el que había hablado hace poco nos miraba serio y ¿enojado? Si miraba a Jacob con cara de odio.

-Claro que tengo que explicarte lo que paso- me dijo dando un paso hacia mí, yo retrocedí

-No tienes nada que explicarme- le dije seria- Yo no soy tu mama, ni tu hermana, ni tu amiga, ¡Para ti no soy nada!- le grite muy enojada

-Por favor escúchame- se acerco más

-No te acerques nunca mas a mi, no te quiero volver a ver, te odio, ¡TE ODIO!- le grite a punto de llorar

Empecé a subir las escaleras lo más rápido que pude cuando escuche decir:

-Bella no te vayas espera- Jacob me iba a seguir pero el niño se puso en frente de el y le dijo:

-Déjala sola, ella no se merece estar sufriendo por una persona como tu- dijo serio-así que déjala en paz ¿oíste?

Yo empecé a correr y llorar nuevamente, no sabia donde poder estar sola, así que entre al baño, tome el celular que estaba en mi mochila y le mande un mensaje a mi amiga:

"_Alice, ayúdame, estoy destrozada"_

Se lo mande aun llorando, muy dolida.

Ya no sabía que hacer o pensar solo lloraba y lloraba y cuando estaba tranquilizándome venia la maldita imagen a mi cabeza y volvía a llorar.

Tome nuevamente el celular y vi la hora 8:30. Hace 30 min. Atrás había empezado mi clase de lenguaje y yo todavía no estaba ahí.

Salí del baño, me lave, la cara y trate de parecer lo mas normal posible y fui rumbo a mi sala. Al entrar estaba todo muy desordenado, todos gritaban y jugaban mientras la profesora hablaba con unos compañeros.

-Permiso profesora- le dije tratando de parecer normal

-¿Qué te paso Bella?- me pregunto la profesora muy preocupada

-Nada importante Señorita- y trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia mi puesto.

Cuando llegue a mi lugar vi. a mis tres amigas que me miraban muy preocupadas, sobre todo Alice.

-Bella, ¿Qué te paso?- me pregunto Alice

Yo no aguante las ganas de llorar, así que la abrace y comencé a llorar nuevamente

-El estaba besando a otra niña- le dije con un hilo de voz.

Ella solo me abrazo más fuerte y me empezó hacer cariño en la espalda

-No te preocupes el no se merece tus lagrimas- dijo calmadamente pero algo angustiada.

Rosaline y Esme, que escucharon lo que dije, me abrazaron dándome ánimos.

Yo me senté en mi puesto un poco mareada, con dolor de cabeza y con algunas lagrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Que viste?- me preguntaron Rosaline y Esme al unísono.

Yo les conté lo que vi. Y también lo que hizo ese hermoso chico que ni el nombre me sabia.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Esme

-Si- le dije deprimidamente

-es chico es…eeeh… no nada- me dijo con una sonrisa y mirando hacia mi espalda.

-¿Qué?-pregunte extrañada y derepente sentí que me agarraban del hombro y me volteaban dulce y delicadamente…

* * *

Gracias a las que leyeron mi fic

espero sus comentarios y sugerencias

nos leemos

Atte: Anthy Swan.

pd: hagan click en el boton verde. XD


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Me di vuelta y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos que me miraban preocupados.

¡¡¡Era ese hermoso niño!!! …. Esperen un segundo… ¿El esta en mi sala en hora de clases?

-¿Estas mejor?- me pregunto serio.

-Si, muchas gracias.- le dije con una sonrisa.- Muchas gracias por todo.

-No hay de que.- me dijo con la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

-Eeeeh… ¿Por qué estas aquí?.- le pregunte dudosa.

-Porque soy tu nuevo compañero de curso.- me dijo riéndose, y yo mire a mis amigas que solo se limitaron a asentir.

-Woah!!!, no puede ser, que vergüenza.- me sonroje y me tape la cara. El se rió con una risa angelical.

-no te preocupes esta bien lo que hiciste hace un rato.- me dijo serio destapándome la cara y luego me sonrío.- No tienes de que avergonzarte.

-Gracias.- susurre y le devolví la sonrisa.

Mis amigas nos miraban y se cruzaban miradas entre ellas, obviamente estaban las 3 muy divertidas.

-y ¿Cómo te llamas?.- le pregunte.

-Edward, un gusto.- me respondió y extendió su mano.

-Como ya lo sabes me llamo Bella.- le respondí estrechando nuestras manos.- El gusto es mío.- y le di mi mejor sonrisa.

-Te vez hermosa cuando sonríes.- me dijo muy divertido.

-Gracias.- le dije y me volví a sonrojar.

Mis amigas se comenzaron a reír y yo las mire con mi mirada acecina, Edward y yo comenzamos a reír junto con ellas. Pero me había fijado que nuestras manos seguían juntas, yo las separe rápidamente y el me sonrío.

-Creo que seremos grandes amigos.- me dijo Edward feliz.- ¿No crees?

-Si…. Eso creo.- Le hice una mueca y comenzamos a reír.

El acerco una silla a mi lado y comenzamos a hablar, el me contó de su antigua escuela y porque se cambio a la mía. Yo le conte un poco de mi vida y eso era muy complicado ya que mi historia es muy aburrida, pero el me escucho con mucha atención y con simpatía. Me sentía tranquila y a gusto con el.

Pero mi felicidad y calma acabo cuando toco el timbre del recreo.

Yo mire a mis amigas.

-No puedo salir a recreo.- les dije nerviosa.- ¡¡El se acercara a mi y yo no lo quiero ver!!.

Ellas me quedaron mirando con una mueca.

-Y ¿Con quien sales en los recreos?- me pregunto Edward.

-Eeeh… Con Alice, por que Esme y Rosaline salen juntas.- le dije mas nerviosa que antes.

-¿Puedo salir con ustedes dos?.- me pregunto con una mirada dudosa.

Yo no sabia que decir a si que mire a Alice, ella estaba con una sonrisa y solo asintió.

-Pero..¿Por qué quieres salir con nosotras?.- le pregunte a Edward.

-Bella, espero que no te enojes,- me dijo avergonzado.- Pero cuando el se iba a acercar a ti yo le dije que no le permitiría hablar con tigo…. Se que no soy nada pero…

-En verdad te agradezco mucho todo lo que haz hecho por mi.- lo interrumpí y le di la sonrisa mas linda que tenia.- Si quieres puedes venir con nosotras y así te mostramos el colegio.- el asintió y me sonrío de vuelta.

-Voy a llevar el cuaderno para repasar.- me dijo Alice.- Acuérdate que en la hora siguiente tenemos la prueba de Sociedad.

-Hazlo, no me importa, repasa si quieres.- le dije contenta.- Acuérdate que falte ayer para estudiar.

Nos reímos todos mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta. Rosaline y Esme se separaron de nosotras y siguieron con su camino mientras yo y Alice le mostrábamos el colegio a mi nuevo amigo Edward.

Íbamos caminando y riendo cuando alguien me agarro del brazo y me volteaba lentamente, al darme vuelta me encontré con el estupido de Jacob y como acto de mi reflejo me solté bruscamente.

-Te dije que me dejaras sola y en paz.- le dije un poco estresada, Alice y Edward que iban mas a delante que yo se voltearon al escucharme hablar.

-Escúchame, por favor.- Me dijo Jacob serio.

-Te dije que no te quería ver nunca mas.- le dije casi gritando.- Además no tienes que explicarme ¡¡NADA!!..- le grite al final.  
-Te juro que yo…-Dijo Jacob, pero Edward lo interrumpió.

-Que acaso no oíste, ella no te quiere escuchar.- le grito enojado, poniéndose al frente de mi para ¿Protegerme de Jacob?

-¿Quién eres tu para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?.- Le pregunto Jacob a Edward con odio.

-Yo soy…- no se lo que iba a decir Edward pero yo de golpe lo interrumpí al borde de las lagrimas.

-Edward es una persona mucho más pura y amable que tú.- le grite a Jacob.- Es una buena persona y todo lo que te imagines, pero tu comparado con el ¡¡NO ERES NADA!!- le grite en su cara y empecé a caminar lejos de el lo mas rápido que pude.

A los segundos después apareció Alice a mi lado un poco enojada por lo que había hecho ese tonto de Jacob.

-¿Y Edward?.- le pregunte secando las lagrimas que ya habían empezado a caer por mi cara.

-Viene a tras de nosotras.- me dijo ya un poco mas feliz.

-¿Por qué no me contaste que había llegado un compañero nuevo?.- le pregunte con una mueca.

-Ayer cuando te llame por teléfono te iba a contar pero tu no me quisiste escuchar, ya que dijiste que no querías saber nada acerca del curso.- me dijo riéndose.

Yo rodee los ojos y sonreí. Al lado mío vi aparecer a Edward muy triste.

-Perdón por lo de hace poco, ya es segunda vez que pasa lo mismo.- dije apenada.

-No te preocupes, como ya te dije esta bien lo que estas haciendo.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, nuevamente.- le dije triste.

-No te preocupes, eso hacen los amigos.- y los tres comenzamos a reír.

-¿Estas mejor?.- me pregunto Alice.

-Si, no te preocupes.- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Podrás hacer la prueba?.- me pregunto seria.

-Por supuesto que si.- le dije y trate de reír.

-Y tu Edward, supongo que vas a hacer la prueba ¿o no?.- Le pregunto Alice a Edward.

-No, por que no alcance a ver esa materia en mi otro colegio.- dijo un poco más feliz.

-¡¡Que suerte tienes!!.- le dije y los tres comenzamos a reír nuevamente.

Toco el timbre y nos fuimos directo a la sala. La prueba estaba fácil, pero yo estaba un poco inquieta, por que Edward no estaba haciendo la prueba y tenía su vista clavada en mí y eso me ponía un tanto nerviosa.

El día en si pasó muy rápido y ya había llegado la hora de irse a la casa.

Me despedí de Alice, Esme y Edward, y me dirigí al paradero con Rosaline.

Al llegar a casa me acosté en mi cama y solo pensaba en lo que me había pasado y en lo

tonta que había sido.

Esa noche, aunque suena extraño, dormí muy bien ya que soñé con mi nuevo y hermoso ángel llamado Edward…

* * *

Espero que les guste mi fic..

segire subiendo capitulos.

esop

espero comentarios, tomates, jaspers, emmetts, jacobs y sobre todo Edwards XD

nos leemos.

Atte: Anthy Swan.

PD: haz click en el boton verde.... ;D


	4. capitulo 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

Me desperté muy inquieta y desanimada, no quería ir a clases pero era mi obligación ya que hoy tendría la prueba de matemáticas.

Me vestí rápidamente, tome un poco de desayuno y me fui a la escuela a la misma hora de ayer pero un poco preocupada ya que el estupido de Jacob llega a la misma hora que yo, aunque unos pocos minutos antes.

Tome la micro a las 7:00 y al igual que el día de ayer llegue a las 7:15.

Me detuve antes de cruzar la calle que esta al frente de la entrada del colegio, ya que vi a Jacob apoyado en la pared ¿esperándome?, es que ¿acaso no entiende lo que es "no quiero hablar contigo" o "déjame en paz"?.

Jacob me miro y comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba, pero se detuvo de golpe antes de cruzar la calle y dirigió su mirada hacia mi lado. ¿¡Como apareció el!?. A mi lado estaba Edward salido de la nada mirando a Jacob con odio.

Quede impactada viendo como Jacob rodaba sus ojos y se dirigía nuevamente al colegio.

Yo, hasta ese entonces, seguía inmóvil en mi lugar viendo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor.

Cuando al fin entro Jacob al colegio, mire a Edward que me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero se notaba que estaba preocupado.

-¿Cómo llegaste a mi lado tan rápido?- le pregunte extrañada.

-eeeeh… Por que justo venia detrás de ti y lo vi a el, y me coloque a tu lado lo más rápido que pude.- me dijo riendo.

-Gracias, otra vez me has salvado.- le dije dándole un abrazo, el abrazo me tranquilizo , me sentía tan bien y a gusto que no lo quería soltar.- Pareces mi ángel de la guarda.- le dije riendo.

El se tenso, no se por que, pero a los segundos después se unió a mi risa sin soltarme de sus brazos.

Pero como todo tiene que terminar, me separe de el y le sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa y nos pusimos en marcha al colegio.

Llegamos al mismo lugar donde nos habíamos conocido el día de ayer y me comenzó a preguntar muchas cosas. Al cabo de un rato de ya haberle contado muchas cosas de mí le pregunte:

-¿No te aburres preguntándome cosas? ¿No te aburre mi vida?

-No, al contrario, es muy interesante.- dijo riendo.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras.- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Tienes novia?- le pregunte ansiosa.

-¿Novia?...eeeh… si, si tengo.-¿Lo dijo dudoso o fue mi imaginación? Yo le sonreí un poco ¿triste?

Hablamos un poco más de rato de cosas sin importancia, pero siempre me preguntaba cosas a mí y yo después de un rato le había contado toda mi vida.

-Hola.- nos saludo una feliz Alice.

-Hola.- contestamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Alice se veía muy feliz, el bichito de la curiosidad me pico a si que le pregunte:

-¿Qué paso que estas tan feliz?

-Bella, Bella- me dijo dando saltitos.- ¡¡¡Jasper me hablo, me pidió el MSN y el numero de mi celular!!!

-¡¡Woahh!!.- dije asombrada, poniéndome a saltar junto con ella.

Edward nos miraba aguantando la risa.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Esme y Rosaline cuando llegaron a nuestro lado.

Alice les contó aun dando saltitos.

-¡¡¡Woah…!!!.- gritaron las dos y ahora las cuatro saltábamos felices mientras Edward se reía a carcajadas sin disimular.

Toco el timbre y comenzaron las clases.

Entramos a clase y Edward tuvo que ir a sentarse a su puesto, que estaba muy lejos del mío. No pasó ni 1 minuto cuando todas mis compañeras estaban alrededor de su puesto.

El me miro pidiendo ayuda, y yo le devolví el favor, puesto que para ser verdad el ya me había salvado muchas veces.

Me levante de mi silla y me dirigí al tumulto de acosadoras para salvar a mi amigo.

-Se pueden apartar de el, grupo de …. –no quise terminar la frase, pero estaba muy furiosa.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso? ¿A caso ya te adueñaste de el?.- me dijo la mas tonta (y si que era tonta) de ese grupo.

-No, yo no me he adueñado de nadie, el es como mi ángel.- les dije demasiado enojada, ellas solo rieron.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? "Ángel"- y siguieron riendo, yo seguía firme al lado de el.

-Es mi amigo, y no voy a permitir que ustedes lo traten como juguete.- les grite.- A si que, por favor ¡¡¡VALLANCE!!!

Ellas solo me miraron, pero yo las mire con mi cara acecina, y ellas se fueron, sin antes darle una sonrisa coqueta a Edward.

Yo suspire pesadamente y empecé a dirigirme nuevamente a mi puesto, pero antes de empezar a caminar Edward me agarro de la muñeca y me volteo para que lo mirara a la cara.

-Gracias.- me dijo sonriendo.

-Para eso están los amigos.- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Me soltó y yo seguí me camino.

En esta hora me tocaba la prueba, así que la hice rápidamente.

Ya que hoy era miércoles, mi hora de salida era a las 1 de la tarde y me iría a la casa de Alice.

En la salida me despedí de Rosaline y Esme, ya que ellas se quedaban a taller, y a Edward le di un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento.

La mamá y la tía de Alice nos vinieron a buscar en auto y nos fuimos a su casa.

Cada miércoles nos turnábamos para ir a la casa de la otra, por que salíamos más temprano. Siempre nos turnábamos miércoles por medio y hoy le tocaba a ella.

Llegamos, comimos frutas y nos pusimos a estudiar para la prueba de naturaleza que seria mañana.

Estudiamos 1 hora y luego comenzamos a jugar con un juego divertidísimo que tiene Alice.

Ella estaba tan feliz con lo que había pasado hoy, ya que ella quería mucho a Jasper. _" Espero que ella no sufra lo mismo que yo."_ Pensé muy preocupada.

Pero no le di mas vueltas al asunto y seguí pasándola bien.

Me fue a dejar a mi casa la tía de Alice a las 8 de la noche.

Al llegar comencé a revisar si tenia tareas, me duche y me acosté.

Me quede dormida pensando en el niño más hermoso del mundo, mi ángel…

* * *

hola...

espero k les guste mi fic...

x fa Reviews? no les cuesta nada :D

recibo sugerencias, tomates, ideas, de todo lo k se les ocurra a ustedes...

nos leemos!!

atte:Anthy Swan. =S


End file.
